


当大家进了肖国的监狱

by witr



Category: 227 - Fandom, 南瓜, 肖战必糊, 车狐, 车行江狐
Genre: 227, 227大团结, F/F, 内涵文, 肖战必糊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witr/pseuds/witr
Summary: 红白两三瓶交流协会【老色批交流协会】群号:1127164062群人没多少，但都是lsp同类～虾误入密码:2h3b～欢迎进入车狐爆裂风车很喜欢车车和狐狐，肖战必糊，傻逼玩意
Relationships: 车狐 - Relationship, 辣味南瓜川崎
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	当大家进了肖国的监狱

**Author's Note:**

> 红白两三瓶交流协会【老色批交流协会】  
> 群号:1127164062  
> 群人没多少，但都是lsp同类～  
> 虾误入  
> 密码:2h3b  
> ～欢迎进入

xxs文笔，纯属个人yy  
肯定有ooc，可能还很多  
麻烦体谅，娱乐向而已  
大部分都是在内涵虾。  
梗过多，错别字很多  
肖战必糊

寡不敌影兵  
肖战和他的十万影兵以及霞姐们靠资本统治了肖国。227被苏神泽世肖战，告上了法院。  
肖国的国法只有一条“一切以苏神泽世至上”，227们说不过说着虾语的虾法官。法官的口中塞满了虾味的韭菜，还一口一口啃着苏神的苹果，极其奢侈。

227入狱人数庞大，被统一收录在“无暇监狱”入狱当天热热闹闹，宛若过大年。

肖国霞姐们智商都很低，据说他们脑子里的东西令隔壁老八国心动不已，恨不得将虾的脑子全部带回八国，霞姐都有一层皮，并且认为每个227都有一张皮，认为他们的皮撕下来后都是别的国家的人民，那些被关进无暇监狱的227有的在入狱当天撕开了自己的皮，露出了虾壳，空气中散发着浓浓的水产味，仔细一看，这不是那几个骂苏神骂的最狠的几个嘛，还到处传谣，没想到也是老八心上宝啊。

227的智商普遍高于霞姐，他们随便说了俩句就把整天吃萝卜的霞姐搞愣了，直接几车土豆将他们砸出了无暇监狱，监狱沦为227的大本营，霞姐被227弄得一愣一愣的，还主动的提供了每天都新鲜蔬菜水果肉类，而他们自己，每天喝着滞销的真果粒。可真是勤俭啊。

有狐妹子蹦蹦跳跳的抱着她家带来的小狐狸玩偶，在无暇监狱里到处乱蹦，她深吸一口空气确定了无暇监狱确实“无暇”和水产味后，打算蹦回牢房撸狐狸。

横冲直撞的走路方式在人满为患的监狱撞到人的概率极大，不相信？不信你看那边那个一脸冷酷手里却拿着一个小风车的超A妹子，和她怀里那个抱着毛绒绒小狐狸玩偶的妹子，典型的“碰瓷”性偶遇，难度:俩颗星【这种撞到高冷总裁/帝王/神王的设定还不眼熟嘛/自我吐槽】

穿着跳跳虎c服的风车一脸冷酷的看着撞在怀里的小有狐，还有意无意的摸了一把人脑袋，有狐反应过来，ruaruarua的跑开，委委屈屈的道  
“你是？”

“风车”

有狐在网络上和风车骚话不断，“面基”这一会倒是害羞了。又想到网友疯狂磕的车狐cp，有狐埋怀里的狐狐身上红着脸落荒而逃。

傍晚，大家打算来一场聚会，霞姐傻里傻气的给大家准备好了宴席，一些被选出来的代表成员把监狱食堂的桌子铺好，分为了各个圈子，时间到了，各个圈子入坐，叽叽歪歪的开始讨论和分享带过来的本子与喜欢的太太，在有序的组织下大家入位，快乐的吃着全虾宴，并且将虾头废物利用卖给了八国。

各个圈子组成的大会就像大型婚礼宴席现场，热热闹闹的等待怨劳席入坐。风车将跳跳虎c服已经换下，穿着好看的小裙子坐在椅子上烦躁的以指尖敲打着桌子，眉头紧锁，似乎为还不开饭表示生气。富贵和各位bot的皮下也按时入坐，

川崎和辣味好像早就见面了，好姐妹一样挽着手，叽叽歪歪的在聊天，又在进入餐厅时被人群冲散，然后被拥护着带进餐厅，坐在风车对面。暗戳戳的讨论风车的服饰俩人哈哈一笑。

“工具人川崎来了！！！”

“爷的模板都靠她哈哈哈”

“啊啊啊辣辣哈哈哈你们来了！！”

“猿猿！！！哈哈哈猿猿来晚了就嘤一声谢罪吧哈哈哈哈”

“附议！！”

试图从大厅溜出来的小猿猿，被发现，抱头挨打，堪比“流量明星”，被朋友们ruaruarua的簇拥到怨劳座，并且要求嘤嘤嘤谢罪。  
“嘤嘤嘤...好不容易没被禁言了..哈哈哈我只嘤一次啦，且听且珍惜哈哈哈”

正当所有人嘤嘤嘤的委屈的表示猿猿耍赖的时候，某一桌宴席的全员拿出手机，回放着猿猿嘤嘤嘤的音频，原来他们是录屏组！为本次事件做出了卓越贡献！

此时一只全职市场 狗南瓜，见势不妙直接从隔壁房间直接从餐厅隔壁翻进了餐厅里，顺势一翻身，拍了拍身上的灰，在大家的注视下从容的坐在怨劳座上。

“？？？？？？”

“要求狗南瓜穿女仆装对我们一人一句嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤！”

“一句怎么够，如果学生党最起码105句，南瓜是工作的人了，怎么滴也要一人嘤嘤嘤1005句吧！”

“哈哈哈哈刚刚那个姐妹，出书吧，咬一买三，懂？”

南瓜掩面咳了俩声，表示会补偿会补偿的，与下面打成一片。风车好像越来越急，指尖敲桌子的力度也越来越大，紧盯着门口。好像在等着谁。

富贵也察觉了风车的异常，轻轻拽拽人衣角，和风车小声道“有狐说有些困，要补个觉，不来了。”风车点点头，不知道在想什么。

票选的主持人登场，拿着一个大麦克风，清了清嗓子表示让大家安静。

“欢迎大家来到了肖国的监狱，大家都是抵制过赞姨的塌房子散户，今天，为了抵制这样的有害国，我们齐聚一堂，为此，工具人一桌为你们准备了抽奖！凭手写信可以抽奖七大党媒赞姨专批周边各一份！”

下面的人有序的在制导下从背包里拿出“对赞姨的控诉”手写信一张一张的叠在一起不同的字迹，不同的纸张，却每张都出奇的一样，每一张都写的满满的，仿佛没人觉得累，下面朋友的年龄有初中生，有高中生也有毕业了已经工作了都叔叔阿姨，他们写下对某人的控诉，对资本的控诉，用手和笔写下赞姨和他的肖国的一道道罪行。

反而土豆不认罪，将大家全部送进了肖国的监狱。大家的眼神是坚定的，当然也有些人并没有写，他们大多数都是被无辜污蔑的路人，只是说了几句对土豆的批评就被打成职黑，送进肖国的监狱。

谁也没注意到一只溜进餐厅的“小狐狸”。

有狐东窜西窜，生怕被发现，穿梭在各个桌子底下，被厚重的桌布遮住身形，大家还在悄声讨论作品和太太，也并未发现那小小的一只。有狐不知道钻了十几次桌底，再一次蹦跶的时候直接撞在了一个白嫩的双腿上，慌张的刚想逃窜，却被那白嫩双腿的主人按住了脑袋，被撸了一把，也不敢动，僵硬的呆在桌底下。

“下面有请工具人们为我们现场抽奖——”工具人川崎，南瓜，猿猿和富贵纷纷上去给他们做抽奖，辣味看着风车还坐在位子上没有起身的打算，悄声道“你不去嘛？”

“你帮我抽吧我懒。”

熟悉的声音让桌子底下的有狐一愣，也意识到面前是谁了，对着修长白嫩的大长腿咽了口口水，悄咪咪的掀开一点点桌布去看风车，却正巧与风车的视线对上，风车依旧面无表情并且有些暴躁，顺便又呼撸了俩把有狐的小脑袋。

“不去抽个奖嘛？”风车随意的问道。

“抽...抽啊..我不抽那不是少了几个中奖的..”有狐顺势拉着风车的手起来，却因为比较矮软，被牢牢的圈在怀里，风车若无其事的走到抽奖的地方，旁边的群众基本看不到有狐，辣味看着又过来的风车，有些懵，一副地铁老人的表情。

风车当作看不见，带着有狐抽了四五个用户，然后交给主持，其他工具人看见有狐也只是诧异了一会，然后又想通了，毕竟人家土豆还能俩个月突然破土而出呢，还不允许有狐一个小时破土出现嘛，见识了那么多影兵，也见怪不怪了。

“这些素人不怕资本，代替我们发出真正的声音，是我们抵制肖国的一大助力，我们应该为他们工具人组鼓掌👏🏻”

“那你们不还是进了监狱？”这阴阳的味道差点没突破天际，原来是看门的那个霞姐说话了，大家不约而同的安静，好像在预谋什么，风车破口大骂。

“你的脑子是被糊成了老八秘制xhb了是吧，你家割割现在也就能开除粉籍凡事都是批皮黑了，霞姐还有脑子吗？？”

“那都是对家在黑他，你们的那个网站也不是我们举报的，我哥哥多无辜，是有人要陷害他，你别给大家洗脑了”

“你放屁吧，就你这智商也就吃吃你家割割的洗脑包了，我不想说你们这些脑子里糊了奥利给的东西，自己去跟你的割割过吧，啊忘了，你割割🍎都烂了，没办法和你过”

“那你不也是同性恋？和那个什么狐天天搞暧昧。”

“同性恋管你屁事，我们是正经恋爱你割割是卖屁股，老子就是爱狐狐怎么了，管你屁事”

“你爱狐狐？”

“对对对老子爱狐狐，这管你屁事，狐狐那么可爱谁不爱？给老子爬！！”

风车说着，把一旁的狐狐搂在怀里，有狐被按着埋胸，乖乖的蹭蹭。此时，周围的大众有序的从四面走近，靠俩边的那几桌有人拿起了小礼花，又有人带着一横幅，红底黄字印着几个字“肖战必糊！车狐是真的！”那个说虾坏的姐妹脱下虾壳，被人拥着去跨火盆。

风车愣了一会反应过来。小声嘟囔了一句神经病，揉了俩把在自己怀里坏笑的有狐，有狐凑上去亲了人一口。风车回啵一口。

为数不多的cp党ruaruarua的尖叫，大呼

“我磕的cp奔现了！”

“wwwww车狐太甜了吧！！！”

[狐车党不服/小声bb，算了，反正车车大美女看不到哈哈哈，爷就吃狐车狐车]

热闹过后风车抬手示意安静，大家安静下来，回到座位上，工具人大队集结，站成一排给大家深深鞠了一躬。川崎宝贝儿[不要问我为什么 川崎宝贝的模板真的便利了好多人]上前一步发言

“肖国的不正确行为遭到我们众人的抵制，他们捂住我们的嘴，试图将整个星际都洗脑，毁掉各位的屋子，据情报员所知，肖国在我们被关进肖国监狱的时候，将剩下的路人的房子基本炸的一干二净。我们不能放过这种行为，明天，我们将一起出肖国监狱集结路人，从土豆堆里找出那个多边形黑土豆！然后，将他们送上最正规的法院，改正这种不良的追星风气！！！！”

次日，工具人大队带领着传说中的秃头七ruaruarua的离开了肖国监狱，因为今天是他们的割割出道十周年纪念日，连守卫虾都没有一个。大街上到处都是废弃的自热米饭盒子和大量的真果粒，一头猪凑过来，用鼻子嗅了俩下，露出嫌恶的表情，连看都不敢看，就跑开了。

大家在举着“反对滥用公权力炸房子，改善饭圈不良风气”的牌子，解救了一个个没有被洗脑成虾的受害者们，他们对于自己家塌的房子表示特别难受，呜呜呜的过来和大家诉苦，325事件中的树洞组织将他们收入其中治疗，人群的数量越来越庞大，全时间都是塌掉的房子和赞赞子的土豆精修脸，火盆组的火盆被抢着一人巴不得就坐在上面不下来了。

大家来到赞赞子的演唱会现场，现场有很多未成年的学生，他们挥舞着父母的银行卡去支付演唱会门票，买了一千零五首的数字专辑，影兵的数量增加，让光腚破十亿，虽然里面有九亿九千八百多万的影兵，但是还是超越了全星际的歌词畅销量。

大家看着演唱会上那个人型，抹了一个小时面粉的脸，某个配音演员的声音，风车一怔，大骂不好，抓着狐狐的手冲出人群，他们来到鹅厂大楼，推开水族馆的门，昏暗的灯光下有俩个中间缠绕的身形，好啊，鹅太子一愣，大骂不好，拔出后从通道离开房间，只留下死狗一样的赞赞子，却被门外埋伏好的人民抓住，由专人看守。

赞赞子应要求抹了大量化妆品，勉强能看的多边形脸被风车嫌弃的不行，最后，不怕脏不怕累的实干组，将那个东西扒出来，套了个裤子就直接往星际法院送。

鹅厂知道后，一看大白天，就知道影兵不好出动，只能随赞赞子带着他的nc虾们出庭了。

大家将整理好的一道道罪行摆出来，对面虾头子还试图澄清，他抓了几只催销量的虾，想当场扒掉他的虾壳，让他换一个粉籍，再大义凛然的说是别的星球派来的卧底。可是法院为实名制，他本质就是个虾，再也来不及换个粉籍，只好苍白的坐在椅子上等待审判。

锅架不负众望，对俩边都批斗了一顿，点明了我们的错误和对面的错误，受害者团体深鞠一躬表示对不起，隔壁霞姐组织还在慌忙的给鹅厂打电话，那料鹅厂彻底放弃了他们，最后，几个煽动情绪的大虾被关进小黑屋，赞赞子被雪藏除名，肖国再也不信肖，他姓民，是民主国。

受害者组织纷纷散伙，重建家园，鹅厂依旧影响着星球，但好歹也是扳回了一次，大家安分的生活着。

——————————  
肖国事件已经平息了一俩年了，当年的工具人们也成了好姐妹，风车与有狐领了证，补了一个更盛大的婚礼，有狐收到富贵的信息后，拉着车车去了那家小店。

店里臭气熏天，显然是一个专卖螺蛳粉的店，富贵开了个大包间，几位专心的嘬螺蛳粉，并且对某一对妻妻表示好奇。川崎注意到有狐手腕上和车车手腕上那精美的玉镯子

“狐狐w，你和车车结婚后她脾气还是那么爆裂嘛...”

“车车对我可好了嘻嘻”

“....嗯”风车又薅了一把狐狐脑袋，给她递纸巾擦嘴巴。

“还没结束。”

风车没头没尾的说了一句。

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3互相分享好文小组～
> 
> qq群:1127164062，目前群还小。
> 
> 如果群人数多了说不定就开个微博ao3推文bot～欢迎进入
> 
> 红白两三瓶交流协会【老色批交流协会】  
> 群号:1127164062  
> 群人没多少，但都是lsp同类～  
> 虾误入  
> ～欢迎进入


End file.
